Schools in Session Again
by ShipAllTheShipsForever
Summary: what happenes when Clary from TMI and the Flock are thrown into the Gallagher Academy? Why all hell breaks lose.
1. Chapter 1

-Max POV-

The flock and I are flying South back to good ole' Virginia. Yeah, you heard me Virginia. The government is sending us to some school outside of Roseville. Cars are driving below us. We are arriving at the school two days early. The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, and we are exceptional. The school has some boys from another school spending the year so Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang can stay with us. The government is smart enough to not split us up. Hey, they're learning.

We enter and Nudge starts jumping with excitement. The place is extravagant a grand staircase is in front of us. Not the place for mutant bird kids. "Hello," says a voice from the top of the stairs. "If the girls will come with me and the boys with Agent Townstend, we will show you to your rooms." Oh right! I should probably say this, Welcome to a school for spies.

-Clary POV-

"Clary!" calls my mom and I run out to the kitchen with Simon on my heels. "You got mail." She hand me a letter and I open it:

Dear Clarissa Fray,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted for a fully paid scholarship to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman. Term starts September 2ed. We hope to see you there. We are located directly outside of Roseville Virginia.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Morgan.

"Mom I got a scholarship to a school."

"Where?"

"Virginia."

"What?" she takes the letter out of my hand. "September 2ed that's in two days." She flips the paper. "There's a number on the back." My mom calls the number and Simon and I listen on another phone.

"Hello" says a voice on the other end.

"Hello. Umm… I received a letter in the mail concerning my daughter. Clarissa Fray."

"Yes, we have heard of your daughter and would wish her to attend, will she?" My mom freezes.

"Yes, she will."

"Thank you," The line ends.

"What?" I say.

"You're going and I suggest you start packing. I'm going to run and get you some boxes," I know she means it so I grab Simon and drag him to my room to start packing.

"You better email me."

"I will." I say wiping away tears. Jace won't even know. He, Alec, and Isabelle are at some Conclave thing for the week. It takes 3 hours to pack everything. We leave right away. We reach Roseville and spend the rest of the night in a motel that's not far.

-Max POV-

Angel and Nudge are dropped at their dorms. We stop at a door and Ms. Morgan. "Another student arrived early and you will be sharing a dorm about her. And Max no one will know about the wings unless you tell them but I must warn you news travels fast here. "

"Thank you," she opens the door and I step inside. When the door is closed I start looking for exits. It's a force of habit.

"Hello?" says a girl lying on a bed in the corner.

"Umm... Hi I'm Max." In case you haven't noticed I'm not so good with this socializing thing.

"I'm Cammie. This is your bed." I walk to the bed she pointed to. Someone left a trunk at the end.

"Thanks,"

"Bex, Liz, and Macey are in this room too. Someone else is coming this year but I don't know her name."

"Oh OK," I open my trunk to unpack. I pull out the basic things and my uniforms. On the bottom there is a laptop. I plug it in and turn it on.

-Cammie POV-

There is something going on with this Max girl as soon as she walks in I notice her looking for exits. Then she seems kind of secretive. We almost never get new students so she must be special.


	2. Chapter 2

-Max POV-

Everyone goes to the dining hall for dinner. I sit the rest of the flock and find out they love it. I look and see Cammie with the headmistress. The next day I don't do much. Cammie and I do little talking.

_You can trust her._ Well, welcome back Voice. Tomorrow everyone comes.

-Clary POV-

I wake up today is the day I leave. The clock says 8:00. I got to be there in an hour. I get ready. My mom and me then drive to the mansion. My stuff is taken upstairs and I head to my dorm. But the headmistress tells us that this isn't and ordinary school; it is a school for spies. I open the door and two girls already there.

-Cammie POV-

A girl enters my dorm. Max and I turn to her.

"Hi." She says

"Hey-"I say as 3 three voices yelling my name appear at the doorway. The girl moves and suddenly I'm engulfed in a hug.

-Max POV-

I catch a glimpse of my new roommates. They stop hugging and turn to look at the girl and me.

"I'm Bex," says the girl with a heavy British accent.

"I'm Clary," says the girl who is also new here.

"I'm Liz," says a small girl who just ran in.

"Macey," It hits me! I've seen her before.

"I've seen you before! Before a Senate meeting." I stop knowing I've said to much.

"What were you doing- Wait! You aren't! You can't be! Is it true?"

"What's true?" This is not good.

"Are you one of the flock?" she says nearing a whisper.

my shoulders and release my wings. It feels so nice after keeping them in for two days. I get the usual looks of shock.

3,

2,

1. "Are there others?" "Can you fly?" "What is it like to fly?" "Can you parents fly?" "How did you get your wings?" "Where did you get your wings?" "Your Maximum right?" all the other girls say at once. I give a smirk and begin answering.

"Yes, there are others. Yes, I can fly. No, my parents can't fly. Flying is wonderful. And how I got my wings is a long story. And yeah I'm Max"

"My dad said you the others were coming to a Senate meeting, but I didn't believe him. I went to it. I knew I've seen you before!" Cammmie, Bex, Liz, and Macey all walk over to Cammie's bed and start talking. I fold my wings in and walk over to Clary who moved to sit on her bed.

"Hi," she says.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I look down to her sketchbook. The page is filled with weird symbols with words like "Cain" under them.

"Oh … nothing." She closes the book and sits up straighter.

"How did you end up coming here?"

"My mom made me, I got a letter."

"We should probably go down to dinner." I lead her through the halls I committed to memory. The flock is already sitting down. Nudge is telling everyone about her new roommates who names are Fanny, Amy, Regan, and Natalie. Fang and Iggy got new roommates too, Zach, Jonas, and Grant. We all start classes tomorrow. Gazzy and Angel are having a few of the teacher tutoring them because they're too young to go to actual classes. Fang, Iggy and I have all the same classes together.

I wake up at 6:00. All of the girls get dressed and ready. We go down to P&E. I got no idea what that is but maybe I'll something.

The P&E barn is freaking awesome. It has everything needed to bring down about a million Erasers. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Stop that!" I say turning to face Fang.

"What?" he says innocently. We turn to our instructor.

"Welcome to Protection and Enforcement. I'm Ms. Hancock. This year each of you will become proficient in two weapons. For today we will sparring. Pair up!" I grab Fangs hand and pull him to a mat is wait to see who Iggy is paired up with before I start kicking Fangs ass.

-Clary POV-

After everyone is paired up only Max's strawberry-blond friend and I are left. "I'm Clary; do you want to pair up?"

"Sure," he says.

"There is a mat over here."

"Can you lead me? I can't see." He's blind; I did not see that coming.

"Sure," I grab his hand and walk over. "Do you want to start?"

"OK," He says performing a kick that I just miss. I would not of guessed that he's blind. I throw a punch but he easily avoids it. I notice people beginning to stop. Iggy must notice it too because he stops. "It's Max and Fang isn't it?" he asks knowingly.

"Uh huh."

"Has he disappeared yet?"

"What? No." Max and the boy, Fang, are fighting like no one else here. They are jumping super high and moving super fast. Max is throwing punches no one could miss yet somehow Fang does.

-Cammie POV-

I turn to see what everyone is staring at. Zach, who is partnering with me, stops trying to attack me and looks. Max and this boy are fighting like I've never seen before.

-Max POV-

I'm going to get Fang! I jump up and deliver a roundhouse kick that he misses. Fang throws a punch that I dodge. We have sparred together and watched each other fight for many years. Fang does his vanishing thing. I'm going to kill him. Some off the people gasp and I realize everyone stopped fighting and was watching us.

"Fang, stop it."

"OK," he says moving to show himself again. The teacher looks at us confused.

"Class dismissed." She says. I go and tap Iggy's hand twice. He and Fang go down to their dorm. I go up to mine and see the rest of the girls sitting on their beds. We got 30 minutes until C.o.W.

"Max, where did you learn to fight like that?" Bex asks


	3. Chapter 3

"Max, where did you learn to fight like that?" Bex asks

"Here, There, Everywhere." I say.

"We never get out of P&E early!"

"Really where did you learn that?" demands Cammie.

"Erasers,"

"What?"

"Human-Wolf hybrids,"

"Sapien Lupus," says Liz

"Huh?" I might have been raised in a lab but my science is limited.

"The Government has files on this place called the School. They made genetic combinations. Two of the most successful are human-wolf and human-avian. It was founded by Item and they had another building in New York that fell. It was called the Institute.

-Clary POV-

The Institute? New York? How would they know? The Government doesn't know of the Shadow World.

"Alright. I'm going to tell you guys something but no one else can hear a word of this, not your boyfriend, not the flock. No one. OK?" Macey, Bex, Liz, Cammie, and I nod and murmur agreements. I turn back to my sketchbook and try drawing Jace again but I can't get him just right.

-Max POV-

I hold back a moment. _You can tell them._ Shut up Voice! "The rest of the flock and I were raised at this place called the School. We were brought up in dog crates and experimented on. We escaped the School and then were on the run. Erasers attacked us so we had to learn how to fight."

"Wow," says Macey, "I had no idea." Flashbacks run though my mind. _You're safe Max. _

"We should get going," says Liz. I grab my stuff and go to classes. Trying to dance with Fang in Culture and Assimilation was funny. None of us has ever been one for manners. Desert rat doesn't qualify for Madame Dabney's proper foods. Iggy excelled in History of Espionage. It was like watching a kid in a candy store. Gassy will be jealous.

We go to dinner and Gassy and Iggy start talking about bombs. Angel and Nudge ask if they can come up to my room after dinner. I wait until everyone's finished and then take Angel and Nudge upstairs.

We walk up and only Clary is there. "Max can we please stay here? I mean like, the uniforms are soooo cute and it's nice to sleep in the same bed"

"Yes, as long as were safe." Nudge nods and continues talking about something else.

_Max! _

Angel get out of my head!

_I can't get anything from that girl!_

What are you doing in Clary's head?

_I can' get anything! All I have are weird symbols with words like "Cain" around them. _

Clary had those in her sketchbook

_I'm almost in. _"Thinks" Angel ignoring my thought. Nudge continues talking. I give her the usual yep or Ok

Angel?

_This is weird. There is stuff about demons and things called shadowhunters. She knows of the Institute in New York. _Not good. Not good.

What does she know?

_Wait! Max it isn't the same Institute, this is a good place for the shadowhunters. Mundanes don't know of it._

Can you find out what these shadowhunters and mundane are?

_One second… I think Shadowhunters are people who kill demons. And mundanes are human. They live at the Institute. It's at an abandoned church. The word "runes" keeps coming up. MAX! I think that is what I saw earlier!_

"You guys go back to your dorms now." They walk out the door. Can't Angel just keep out of people's minds?

_I could but it wouldn't be as fun!_

Angel!

_Fang is in outside._

Get out of my head and everyone else's! I hear laughter from the hall. I wait until I know Angel and Nudge are far enough away before I leave.


	4. Chapter 4

I enter the wood before realizing Angel never told me where.

"Hi Max,"

"Oh… Fang," I swivel to face him.

"Why are you out here?" he says spreading his wings.

"Looking for you," I spread my wings and he kisses me.

"Quite a show you put on today."

"Well, I'm not the one who freaking vanished!"

"I guess," We hear voices and pull our wings in. A boy and girl step out from the trees.

"Cammie?" I say,

"Oh, Max," she says.

"Hey Fang," says the boy standing with Cammie.

"Zach," says Fang with a nod. This is really awkward.

"Umm Cammie, I'll see you back at the dorm. Come on Fang." I grab his hand. I lead Fang away from Cammie and Zach. We are far enough away I tell him about what Angel saw with Clary.

"Tell Iggy to keep an ear for anything. I'll have Angel tell me if she gets anything." Ah, Angel a creepy little mind reader but my creepy little mind reader. We head back to our dorms.

Only Clary, Macey, and Bex are there. I plop down on my bed and open my wings. You try holding them in for 10 hours. Cammie comes running in and everyone turns to look at her.

"This weekend we have a Covert Ops exercise." Bex and Macey give a giant yeah and jump from their beds. From my first class all I got was this wasn't going to be easy.

"Do you know where?" says Macey.

"Tina said New York."

-Cammie POV-

Having a Mutant bird kid for a roommate.

(A list by Cammie Morgan)

Pro: She can fight like nobody's business and get you out of P&E early.

Con: It then becomes everybody's business and you can't tell anyone.

Pro: When we race other dorms in P&E we always win.

Con: She makes you look really slow.

Pro: You can listen to Tina's crazy rumors.

Con: You have to listen to Tina's she-thinks-is-crazy-but-are-acually-not-so-crazy-and-acually-more-like-the-truth rumors.

Everyone is still cheering my news when I have to break the bad news. "7th graders are coming." The cheers cease.

The week flies by and we have made our plan for the exercise. Each team has to recover papers from a box outside a hotel in New York. This Hotel is going to be guarded, heavily.

The morning of we dress in normal clothes and are equipped with comm. units. Liz is going to back here working at base while the rest of us are out on the field. Townstend gives us street map and we are dropped in New York. The sun has set and we are left with the streetlamps as our only guide. I locate the Hotel Durmont and signal the others. Max goes and climbs on top of a near-by roof. I get the go-a-head from Max and we round the corner and see the hotel.

It's a run-down, boarded up shack that looks like it has been broken into. Clary gives me a nervous look.


	5. Chapter 5

-Clary POV-

Durmont. This is vampire territory and we're walking unarmed into it.

"Everyone! People are jumping from the 2ed of the story of the hotel. White and black vans have closed off the street. One group is stuck inside with you guys. They are running from the back. Max is coming down."

I see the attackers pour down the road. The other group makes it to us. It's Iggy's. The vampires are mad but they give looks of confusion the other groups. Raphael steps to the head of the group and addresses me unmistakably. "Ah, Neplilem find their way into everything. You are the Daylighter's friend though. I hope he has considered my offer."

"He has not." Raphael snarls and shows his fangs. Cammie and Macey gasp.

-Max POV-

I land behind Clary, who is fighting with this dude even though there are bigger issues. The sky begins to rumble and Fang and Iggy head toward me. Within minutes 100 or so Flyboys fill the sky. I tap Iggy's hand twice and we all head toward the machines, ready to fight in a matter of seconds. Only no one attacks.

The other groups who were here for training wait outside the barriers of vans. I turn to see Nudge's brown wings heading to us.

Everything goes haywire now. Why? Because it's my life. We all begin fighting off the machines. I nail one in the back but there are just too many for the 4 for us. We are good fighters but not _that_ good. Fang told me how when they were in LA how he, Iggy, and Gazzy, got rid of a lot.

"Iggy! Nudge! U and A!" I yell and they fly away. "Fang what you did in L.A.!" Fang and I fly straight at the Hotel Durmont and at the last second fly up. The Flyboys crash and the hotel is a light. The group of people who Clary was taking to go up like kindling. We fly back to Iggy and Nudge.

On the ground everyone is fighting. Other people show up all marked in weird tattoos. None of the girls from school except Clary seem to notice them. They are swinging blades at these weird creatures. We land and take out a few guys. One of the attacking guys grabs Nudge my her wings but Fang appears from behind and delivers a kick that would put out a normal guy. One of those creatures with 6 arms attacks me. I try to fight him off but get nowhere.

A sudden pain shoots through me, like acid. I hear Fang yell my name before I blackout.

-Clary POV-

Durmont. This is vampire territory and we're walking unarmed into it.

"Everyone! People are jumping from the 2ed of the story of the hotel. White and black vans have closed off the street. One group is stuck inside with you guys. They are running from the back. Max is coming down."

I see the attackers pour down the road. The other group makes it to us. It's Iggy's. The vampires are mad but they give looks of confusion the other groups. Raphael steps to the head of the group and addresses me unmistakably. "Ah, Neplilem find their way into everything. You are the Daylighter's friend though. I hope he has considered my offer."

"He has not." Raphael snarls and shows his fangs. Cammie and Macey gasp.

-Max POV-

I land behind Clary, who is fighting with this dude even though there are bigger issues. The sky begins to rumble and Fang and Iggy head toward me. Within minutes 100 or so Flyboys fill the sky. I tap Iggy's hand twice and we all head toward the machines, ready to fight in a matter of seconds. Only no one attacks.

The other groups who were here for training wait outside the barriers of vans. I turn to see Nudge's brown wings heading to us.

Everything goes haywire now. Why? Because it's my life. We all begin fighting off the machines. I nail one in the back but there are just too many for the 4 for us. We are good fighters but not _that_ good. Fang told me how when they were in LA how he, Iggy, and Gazzy, got rid of a lot.

"Iggy! Nudge! U and A!" I yell and they fly away. "Fang what you did in L.A.!" Fang and I fly straight at the Hotel Durmont and at the last second fly up. The Flyboys crash and the hotel is a light. The group of people who Clary was taking to go up like kindling. We fly back to Iggy and Nudge.

On the ground everyone is fighting. Other people show up all marked in weird tattoos. None of the girls from school except Clary seem to notice them. They are swinging blades at these weird creatures. We land and take out a few guys. One of the attacking guys grabs Nudge my her wings but Fang appears from behind and delivers a kick that would put out a normal guy. One of those creatures with 6 arms attacks me. I try to fight him off but get nowhere.

A sudden pain shoots through me, like acid. I hear Fang yell my name before I blackout.

-Clary POV-

I catch a glimpse of Jace. I fight off one of the humans attacking us. Jace comes up from behind it knocks the guy out.

"Hi Clary."

"Jace, not the time." I look around but the worst had subsided. The Shadowhunter not fighting were getting those who got stung by demons into cars to go to the Institute. I see Max, Macey, and Bex being loaded into the cars. Fang, Iggy, and a brown-skinned girl stand over Max. I find Izzy and Alec running full speed to me.

"It's soooooo nice to see you." Squeals Isabelle.

"You too." One week felt like forever.

"Hey Clary," says Alec.

"Hey."

"Is now a better time?" asks Jace. I turn to face him.

"Hi Jace."

"You are back."

"Yes, I am and I'm not going back." He kisses me.

"I think they want us to clear out."

"Let's go, this place just leads to bad things." He grabs my hand and we walk to the cars. Maryse directs us to one with Fang, Iggy, their friend, and Cammie. We hop inside and Izzy crams in next to me on the back bench. Jace puts his arm around me.

"You to know each other?"

"Yep." I say turning to Jace and Iz.

We arrive at the Institute and those who were hurt are rushed inside. Jace said only one Shadowhunter was lost. I walk inside and follow Jace.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel POV-

I run to find Gazzy. News travels in this school like wildfire. I can't believe they got attacked! We were supposed to be safe. "Gazzy!" I scream seeing him a few paces ahead.

"What?"

"We're going."

"Where?"

"New York."

"New York Angel!"

"Yeah going to see Max. Take this." I say handing him a bag. "I packed us and the other's clothes and got Max's credit card and phone."

"Ok Ange but New York is far."

"But not impossible. Let's go!" I grab his hand and basically drag Gazzy to the woods.

"Angel we don't even know where they are!"

"I do. Let's stay here." I point to a little motel in New Jersey where we spend the night.

We wake up and have breakfast.

"Today we find the Institute." I say.

"Didn't we already do that?" says Gazzy going stiff.

"This is a good place. It is in an abandoned church. "

"Angel you better be right." We check out and go to New York City. It takes us 3 hours to get there and find the church I saw in Clary's mind.

"Angel are you sure?" asks Gazzy. We are standing in front of the church.

"Yeah, come on!" I walk inside and find an old elevator. I try pulling the doors open but they won't budge. Gazzy comes and helps me but they still won't open.

"Hello?" we jump at the voice behind us.

"Hi." I say turning to him. I can't get into his mind. It's like a web of thought's all written in a foreign language.

"What are you doing here?" I try to navigate my way though his head.

"We are looking for Max," I say before quickly adding, "Our sister." He looks at us skeptically.

_Gazzy! Show your wings._ I send him a thought.

_Angel! That's like rule one!_

_Trust me. _I unfurl my wings and Gazzy does the same. The man looks unfazed.

"Come on." He says and opens the elevator doors. Gazzy and I pull our wings in.

"How did you?" Gazzy spats and I grab his arm and pull him in. It's a rickety ride up but the doors open to a lavished hall. The guy who let us in moves out of the elevator and is quickly greeted by Clary. I notice Fang, Iggy, and Nudge in the sitting on the floor in corner of the hall.

"Guys!" I say running to them with Gazzy on my heels.

"Angel! Gazzy!" says Nudge jumping up, "How did you get here?"

"We flew,"

"You what?" says Fang

"We flew, you didn't think we were staying in Virginia?"

"OHHHHHH, Max is going to kill you. Then she'll bring you back to life and kill you again." Says Iggy smiling.

"Where is Max?" I shrug off Iggy's comment.

"In the infirmary. A demon attacked her.

"A demon? That's impossible! They don't exist."

"Angel you of all people should understand the impossible." Says Fang.

"But it's a demon!"

"I'll explain," now I expect a really short explanation.


	7. Chapter 7

-Clary POV-

I wake up at Luke's house. My mother was shocked when she saw me and I told her I'm not going back. I had to tell her about the whole attack with help from Luke. His pack heard about it minutes after the thing was over. He told me that Raphael's clan was completely wiped out. He won't be able to bug Simon anymore. He is supposed to come over this morning. I quickly dress and run out as he is knocking at the door.

"Hey Simon,"

"Hey, your back!"

"Yesh, What do you want to do?"

"Wanna get breakfast?"

"Sure," I say knowing Simon will just order coffee. "Let's go to Veselka."

-Angel POV-

Fang finishes and we all stare open-mouthed at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Dude that's like the most you ever said in one sitting!" screams Iggy. Everyone must notice their reaction because they all close our mouths. Some weird guy with sparkles comes out.

"Maximum is awake now, but I suggest only one of you to go see her." He turns away but quickly turns back, "And the one of you that can read minds I suggest you stay out of hers." He walks away. Everyone, but Iggy, turns and gives me a death stare.

"Ok! I will." I say then look at Fang with everyone else.

"Go ahead Fang," snickers Iggy, "Max and Fang sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Everyone but Fang starts laughing. Fang gets up and goes down the hallway the sparkly dude came down.

-Cammie POV-

My mom is already at the dinner when I push the door open. I head straight to her.

"Hey sweetie, I got you pancakes."

"Thanks Mom, are you going to the Institute?"

"Yeah, there is supposed to be a meeting.

"Did you hear anything about Bex or Macey?"

"No," The door opens. Clary comes in and has a friend with her. They sit down two booths from us and order.

"Clary's here."

"Go say hi," I get up and walk over to them.

"Hey,"

"Oh, Hi. This is Simon," says Clary.

"Hey" says the pale boy called Simon.

"Clary did you hear anything from the Institute?" I ask.

"Magnus is still working on everyone." She says reaching for ringing phone. "Izzy, one sec." she opens it and begins to talk. Simon and I stand here awkwardly in silence. "I got to go guys. It's something about Max. See you later guys." She grabs her stuff and leaves Simon follows leaving money on the table. I sit down with my mom and eat my pancakes.

-Fang POV-

When I open the door I'm directed to I find Max lying on a bed with her eyes closed, almost peaceful. I grab the chair next to her when she turns her head and opens her eyes.

"Fang, what the hell happened?" Good ole Max is back. I give her a brief summary. She seems to get the whole demons are real thing better than the rest of us.

"Where are we?"

"New York, at a place called The Institute." Her eyes quickly widen and do a search. "No, a good place they healed you and had us a place to stay. Angel didn't get anything." She relaxes a little bit but I can tell she's still on guard.

"Where's the flock?"

"Outside only one could come in."

"Angel and Gazzy are still in Virginia right?"

"Well, no. they flew here half an hour ago."

"They did what?"

"Angel's idea,"

"I'm gunna kill her!"

"Iggy's words," Maryse opens the door and calls me out.

She shows me to an office with a bunch of people around a table. A quick scan shows me that Ms. Morgan is here. I sit down and Maryse starts.

"Few of you have just learned of our world for the first time. The Shadow World is ideally keeps its affairs to itself. We had mundanes attacked but it was the nature of these kids that need attention. Many of you heard that a group that was attacked was bird-kids. The other was a group of spies in training. I have sent an emergency notice to the Clave."

"Maryse, they must have more important things!" says a man at the table.

"We are dealing with the U.S. government. The Clave is needed. One of the victims has awoken. When the others do we will have questions. An entire vampire clan was knocked out. We all know Raphael had it coming, but the New Accords were just signed!" the other people around the table murmur something. "Ms. Morgan and Fang you may go now." Not much of a discussion.


	8. Chapter 8

-Clary POV-

I enter the Institute and Izzy is waiting for me.

"Max woke up," she says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Magnus won't let anyone in! Is it true she has wings? No one will tell me!"

"She does but she doesn't want anyone to know. Now why did you call me here?"

"Tonight Magnus is having a party and we're going!"

"No, remember last time!"

"Come on! Jace will be there."

"I still don't know."

"I do, and we are going shopping."

"Izzy!" And I'm half-dragged out.

Two hours later I'm still stuck in a boutique with her. Iz continues pulling out dress after dress. The more I say no the persistent she becomes. When we reached hour three I'm forced to cave. She picks out two dresses that she thinks looks the best. A silver knee-length one with a low neckline is the first one she runs to pick up. She then goes and grabs a purple dress with an open back. I now have an Isabelle Lightwood approve wardrobe. It is not Clary Fray approved though.

-Fang POV-

I walk out with Ms. Morgan behind me. "Fang," she says as I turning around. "I got you guys rooms at the motel down the street. Cammie is staying in one." She holds out two keys that I grab.

"Thanks," I say while she turns and walks to the door. I follow her till I reach the flock.

"How's Max?" asks Iggy.

"Awake,"

"What are those?" asks Nudge jacking the room keys from my hand.

"Room keys for the motel down the street."

"Let's Go!" Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel jump up. A tap on Iggy's and he's up to. We reach the hotel in a matter of minutes. Angel and Nudge stay with Cammie.

-Clary POV-

I walk back to Luke's while Izzy goes to the Institute. I have a mandatory make over at five. My phone rings and I answer Simon.

"Hey Simon,"

"Hey Clary,"

"Sup?"

"Not much, you?"

"Got back from shopping with Iz,"

"Fun," he says with sarcasm.

"Hey, you wanna come over Luke's?"

"Sure, be there in a few." The phone clicks dead and I sit down on my bed. I'm back to attempting to draw the prefect Jace.

-Cammie POV-

I walk threw central park when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi Carmon,"

"Yes?"

"Maximum and Bex are awake." It's about time.

"Really?"

"Yes, if you wish to come down you can."

"I'll be there. Thank you, bye."

"Bye." I signal a taxi and go off to the Institute. Clary's friend with the dark hair lets me in. "Bex is down the hall." He says pointing to a long corridor. I head down it and find a half open door.

"Cammie?" says Bex trying to sit up. I run to her bed side.

"Yeah,"

"Where in hell are we?"

"New York."

"What happened to the mission?"

"We got attacked."

"And?"

"It wasn't planned."

"The COC?"

"It seemed like they wanted Max and Clary too."

"Oh, what happened to me?"

"You got attacked by a demon." She begins to cough and reaches for a bowl. It takes me a few minutes to realize what's in the bowl and what she's coughing up. Blood. "Are you OK?" She wipes her mouth.

"I feel horrid but a demon?"

"Yeah,"

"That's bloody awesome!"

"Look what it did to you!"

"Yeah, but a demon! Is Macey and Liz alright?"

"Both of them got attacked. Only you and Max are awake."

"Oh," I glance at my watch 5:00.

"I should go."

"Bye," I get up and leave. After a quick dinner at McDonald's, I head to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9 Final

-Clary POV-

I grab the subway and head to the Institute. When I arrive Iz is waiting for me.

"Your late." She says when I reach her.

"Sorry,"

"Come on," She pulls me to her pink room. The next hour is one I want back. Izzy decides to pluck, pull, straighten, and spray my hair. Then she starts on my face. Two hours later she and I are already. I'm not sure Jace will recognize me after what Izzy did.

"We're going to be late!" Says Izzy as we enter the subway.

"Relax,"

"Jace and Alec already left." I realize I haven't seen Jace much since everyone got attacked. We get off the train near Magnus' and reach his loft in a matter of minutes.

-Max POV-

I try to move but only the pain increases.

"Don't move," says a female voice in my room. I turn my head to see a woman covered in weird lines.

"What are those lines on your skin?" I ask. She stands and gives me a bewildered look.

"I must go," she says and hurries out.

-Clary POV-

We walk into the party and I instantly spot Jace.

"Go," says Iz noticing my gaze. I walk over to him.

"Izzy got hold of you," starts Jace.

"She took me shopping," He starts a laugh. Next thing I know he pulls me close and kisses me. I close my eyes and the minutes drag on. I hear a sudden "Ohhhhh," behind me. Jace pulls back and I turn to see Magnus and Alec walking away.

"You want to go outside?" he asks.

"Yeah," I get a cocky smile and he grabs my hand. Jace and I go get Chinese food before I have to head back to Luke's.

-Fang POV-

Gazzy, Iggy, and I are all wake by 7:00. "Gazzy go wake Angel and Nudge," He hurries out the door with an evil grin. I repack the bag Angel made. God this being Max thing is hard. Angel enters followed by a soaking wet and really pissed Nudge. She continues to yell at Gazzy for dumping water on her face when she wouldn't get up. Iggy and Gazzy slap hi-5's fuel her even more. "We're going back to the Institute," If I said that a week ago Max would of declared my crazy.

We reach the Institute and a golden-haired boy lets us in. We all head to go see Max.

-Max POV-

The door opens and the flock comes in.

"Max!" They scream running to me while Fang just stands in the corner.

"Nudge, why are you wet?"

"Gazzy dumped a bucket of water on me!"

"You wouldn't get up!"

"That's no reason!"

"Fang told me to wake you and Angel!" Fang. Of course.

Hey, Max when can you leave?" perks Angel.

"Like anytime,"

"I guess we're not going back to school." Says Nudge looking miserable.

"Yeah, your right." I hate how sad they look, but

"Where are we going now?"

"Ideas?"

"Jamaica!" "Boston!" "Area 51!" We all shoot Gazzy a look as he screams the last one.

"What?" he asks.

"We already got ourselves mixed up with demons. Last thing we need is to get abducted by aliens." And I've had a lifetime of deserts in Nevada.

"Boston sounds nice." Adds Angel.

"Boston Ok with everyone?"

"Yeah!" They all say and with I stand up, open the window and crouch on the still. I roll my shoulders and open my wings but a slight pain forms. So maybe I'm not completely healed but I'm not staying here. In a matter of minutes we're all in the air heading east. I've given up on government schools for us. (I know I'm going to steal this from Fang but) Fly on.


End file.
